Fighting Force
by grungekitty
Summary: With the entire Team Injured, it's up to Otto to rise to the situation and defeat Skeleton King's latest TVbot model before it destroys him and the team. (P.S. there isn't an Action genre! Why not?) My brother also helped me with some of this.


**ok, my enter key is broken**

**-_- yay.**

**lucky the little rubber stub still works! ^v^**

**But it's ok, cause I might be getting two new computers!**

**my mom's laptop and a desktop**

**First reason, I need something more powerful for all my programs**

**You know, cause I edit videos? AND I want/need Photoshop.**

**And I just need something more powerful to do all that!**

**And my mom thinks I need a desktop for that.**

**And my brother's laptop is crap right now, so he'll get **_**my **_**old one which works fine for what he needs**

**while I get my mom's old laptop so I can still move around the house and stuff.**

**Now! relating to the story I'm about to write:**

**I don't know, I was listening to "Waka Waka (This Time For Africa)" by Shakira and just had a vague idea.**

**I guess that's good.**

**and on the subject of random things! I'm thirsty and my brother's watching Angel next to me!**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

The whole team went flying.

Skeleton King had made his new TVbot well. The team was getting their butts kicked across town.

"We have to keep fighting team!" Chiro said as he tried to force himself up.

"I don't know if I can, Kid." SPRX grunted as he failed to get up.

"SPRX!" Nova yelled as she approached. "Are you ok?"

"I don't think so." SPRX said painfully.

"Gibson!" Nova called "SPRX is hurt!"

Gibson rushed over. He did a quick scan of his brother and frowned.

"He has a broken rib, leg, and tail. Several circuits are fried as well." Gibson said grimly.

"Dandy!" SPRX said angrily, clutching his broken rib.

"Don't worry, SPRX! We're gonna- AAAAAAAHHH!" Nova yelled as she was shot by TVbot again.

"Nova!" SPRX said weakly.

"Oh my!" Gibson said as he barley dodged the attack himself.

He barely had time to look for the rest of the team when he was attacked again.

Skeleton King laughed.

"Give it up Monkey team!" He taunted "There's no way you can win now!"

Otto forced his eyes open. He could see that no one else was able to get up and fight. It was up to him!

Skeleton King stopped laughing as he saw a green form rise.

Otto stood as strong as he could. The pressure was on, and he had to take it. It was up to him to stop this thing now. He had to fight.

"You hurt my family!" Otto yelled.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Skeleton King asked.

"I'm going to stop you!" Otto said.

"How can a little thing like you stop _me_!?" He laughed.

"Like this!" Otto yelled as he pulled his saws out and lunged.

Otto quickly used his whirling destructo saws and cut a small piece off the side of the TVbot.

"So you want a fight, do you simian?" Skeleton asked.

"Try me!" Otto snarled through clenched teeth.

Otto jumped towards TVbot, while he shot lasers toward him. Otto jumped from side to side to avoid getting turned into a fried monkey mess.

"I've beat your comrades! What makes you think _you _stand a chance?" Skeleton King snarled.

Otto flipped onto TVbot's back, not answering his opponent's question.

"Bite me!" Otto finally said as he shoved his saws into the robot's back.

After he made a rough square, he ripped a good piece off TVbot's casing.

"You retched primate!" Skeleton King snapped as he tried to shake Otto off.

Otto spun his saws and pressed his right into the hole he had made, snapping and slicing every wire and circuit he could touch.

Skeleton King laughed again.

"You think _that's_ going to stop me!?" He laughed.

Otto ground his teeth as he grabbed a group of wires and yanked them with him as he jumped off.

Just as he suspected, the wires he grabbed pulled out with him. The length of wire he pulled had been attached to TVbot's left arm, because the wires were pulled pretty far out of the body, TVbot's left arm was stuck in the air.

Otto grinned as he tried the clump of wires to a nearby telephone pole.

TVbot's right arm came swinging towards Otto. Otto simple grabbed a hold and rode the arm.

Skeleton King growled. Otto sliced the arm clean off.

Otto noticed sparks shooting out of the stub left of the drone's right arm and got a plan ready.

"I grow tired of this!" Skeleton King yelled.

"Then let's end it!" Otto yelled and he jumped up between TVbot's legs and sliced to thighs on the inside.

Otto smiled as he looked back at his work.

He hit the bot's fuel tank. As it leaked, the sparks from the right arm ignited it, causing the robot to explode into a raging fire.

Otto braced himself as ash and metal shards rained on him.

"Y-y-y-ou-ou wi-i-i-in th-th-is-s-s time-me s-s-s-s-s-sim-im-im-" Skeleton King said through the melting, half destroyed TVbot as it glitched.

Otto grunted as he caught his breath from the fight.

Otto could be quite the fighting force when he wanted to be.

* * *

**Ok!**

**You can blame me brother for that awesome epic fight scene there!**

**His show ended and he started talking to me about Red vs. Blue, specifically Tex**

**and he convinced me to play a song about her from the season 9 soundtrack**

**"On your Knees" by Jeff Williams feat. Lamar Hall and Sandy Casey**

**(Don't look up if you have a thing against swears)**

**and so...that.**

**anyways.**

**that happened. XD**

**review!**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
